One Day
by xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: Oh! The bitter irony. Although he had tried to protect her from everything, he was the one who one day was going to kill her. Complete.


**Title: **One Day

**Summary: **Oh! The bitter irony. Although he had tried to protect her from everything, he was the one who one day was going to kill her.

**A/N:** While I was writing, I was hearing **_Vampire Knight Forbidden Act_**. You should hear it, it's great music and suits at the story.

I don't own anything from the Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero was standing in the balcony of Cross Academy. It had been two hours since Yuuki Cro- **No!** Yuuki Kuran left. Left from Academy and his life… for now.

The young hunter remembered the first time he'd come here to live with the Chairman. He had so much blood-so much, but Yuuki with her gentle hands cleaned him and made him feel free from monsters and nightmares at least for a little. Who would believe that the same angel would turn up to be the demon.

_I had to watch you from here. I watched you as you watched Kaname Kuran. Weather you were with him or anyone else. You always had a smile on your face even when I did something unforgivable. That smile was still there._

"I will never let you become a vampire Yuuki! Even If It means having Kaname Kuran as my enemy!"

"I could never prevent it" Zero thought bitterly. But at least they had few years of memories – human memories. Sure they had theirs ups and downs… They fought but it was real.

_Because I know you will never betray Yuuki._

**No!** Kuran was **wrong!** He would never betray **Yuuki** **Cross.**

_I was willing to sacrifice my whole life for you. That's what I was prepared to do… Give up everything._

But he had no ties with the **Pureblood princess – Yuuki Kuran.**

_You are right… You are a vampire. This means we can no longer live in the same world but-_

"They are all beasts!" He thought furiously. "Even _her_!"

_On day in the future I will come after you… To kill you._

Zero Kyriuu promised to himself that he would find the strength to kill her, to lose her forever along with the people he loved the most.

_"You must be strong Zero, you are the one who will protect Ichiru for the rest of his life." His mother's soft voice told him._

And even in the last moment Zero failed to protect his twin. "But at least Ichiru is in peace now, no longer suffering." He thought carefully.

_You're going to leave aren't you? …Yes._

"Everybody leaves in the end" Shaking his head Zero lied down, doing nothing but staring at the dark sky.

_You asked me to kill you If you become a vampire._

His parents would never be proud of him, no matter how many vampires he's going to kill in the future. Whether he likes it or not he's one of them now. A part of him is.

_In the end, when you lose somebody, nothing's going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be._**(1)**

The silver-haired boy slowly got up, ready to find the headmaster. Truly the crazy old man was one of the few people along with his master that are still here, safe and alive-for now.

While walking Zero could see the headmaster from farther away. Taking a deep breath he walked towards him.

"Zero are you okay?" "Did you say goodbye to Yuuki?"

Zero tried to ignore him by not answering and kept walking.

"Zero! Where're you going?"

"To my room!" He said sharply.

Falling to his bed, he took bloody rose in his hands, still hearing Yuuki's soft, familiar voice...

_I'll be waiting…_

"One day Yuuki." Zero whispered with his eyes close holding bloody rose close to him.

_One day... Everything will **end.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so that it! I know it wasn't something big but it was my first story so please don't be too judgemental with me.

**(1)** The line is from an American TV-Show _"The Vampire Diaries"_ season 4

In case you didn't understand... Italics were for flashback(e.g yuuki/zero's last conversation, kaname's words and zero's mother)

P.S I know in the anime/manga Zero never had a flashback from his mother but I wanted Zero to think of his parents.

_xLonelyDreamerx_


End file.
